


Is this Fiction or Non?

by WonderfulShining



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfulShining/pseuds/WonderfulShining
Kudos: 11





	Is this Fiction or Non?

“I’m so surprised that you decided to come by Kisaragi-san, Reiji is going to be so surprised when he comes back. I’m sorry that he couldn’t have showed up sooner, he has his big concert today.” The woman said giving Aine a bright smile who just laughed and shook his head, his aqua eyes relaxed and warm “It’s not problem, I’m actually thinking about delivering the bento boxes to him myself, can’t have a birthday party without a few surprises.” He said chuckling softly, though his gaze did soften a little bit as he glanced off almost seeing an image of the old group of friends sitting around and eating together.

“Thank you so much everyone, your making this the best birthday ever!!” Reiji said laughing as he ran off the stage and shook his head. “Your fans sure are overexcited today Kotobuki.” Camus said shaking his head a little bit “Of course my boys and girls are always pumped up, no matter the circumstances.” Reiji said grinning a little bit. “Even I must admit you are showing 50% more energy then normal.” Ai said looking up from the clipboard. “Of course, I know it’s my birthday but it’s also a day to show appreciation for everything the fans have done for me.” Reiji said before turning his head as Dekiai Tempation began to play and peered from behind the curtain “Ehhh!? Is that Otoyan and Toki?” He asked looking surprised

“Surprised Reiji, they kept bothering us for pointers all week and we ended up sneaking their training into your schedule.” Ai said smirking a little bit as he crossed the song off of his chart, shaking his head as Reiji excitedly clapped his hands as he watched his younger classmen dance “Wait! That would mean all those extra lessons, is this what they would be planning?” Reiji asked looking at Ai, and the younger man sighed as Reiji threw his arms around him and pressed their cheeks together “Thank you so much AiAi.” Reiji said laughing as he pulled away “Get your butt back on stage and join them.” Ranmaru said crossing his arms over his chest and Reiji nodded before heading back out

Ai let out a sigh as he headed backstage before hearing the door open and couldn’t help the feeling as his lips curled into a smile “You’re late, he almost saw you, you know that?” Ai asked tilting his head to the side and Aine shrugged his shoulder “I had to help Reiji’s mom prepare the food, couldn’t exactly let...nevermind which song are we on?” Aine said walking over and peering at the schedule and nodded his head

“Costume is all set and prepared, he’s not even going to realize a thing.” Aine said before looking up as Hurray 2x Dreamers started and he took a deep breath “Why fiction as the song of choice though, it’s quite the depressing song choice.” Ranmaru asked taking a bite of the chicken and glancing up “It’s just a more personal song.” Ai said simply

“Ai-senpai we need you on standby.” Tokiya said coming backstage and turning his head as Otoya came running up behind him. “Mhm, shall we?” Ai said walking out and heading onto the stage

Aine smiled as he stood there quietly watching the performance as he waited for his cue, reaching his hand out and practicing the steps. “Kotobuki doesn’t talk often about his past and the history that happened between the two of you, but I can tell that you mean a lot to him.” Tokiya said turning his head and watching Aine who let out a little laugh as he shrugged one shoulder though when he spoke next, his voice sounded broken

“I hurt him back then, but he’s always been the strong one, standing there with that goofy smile on his face.” Aine said shaking his head before noticing the instrumental had started and Ai has come back, he walked over and for a moment their pinkies overlapped with one another “Try not to make him cry too much, we don’t want to ruin the rest of the show.” Ranmaru added watching Aine who looked over his shoulders “This is Kotobuki Reiji, we are talking about, he can handle anything.” Aine said before heading out onto the stage.

Ai walked over to the bento box that was left on the table, a dark black box with an emerald ribbon and opened it. “I forgive you Reiji.” Ai read, running one finger against the words in the box. “What’s that mean Ai-senpai?” Otoya asked looking confused and Ai looked up pressing one finger to his lips.

“It’s a secret.”


End file.
